Missing You
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Robert merasa gundah gulana ketika Rufus tidak bersama dirinya.


**Missing You**

**Robert Fronisher and Rufus Sixsmith **

**Cloud Atlas is not mine. **

**Based on the works of David Mitchell.**

**And of course thanks for Lana Wachowski, Tom Tykwer and Andy Wachowski yang membawa Cloud Atlas ke dalam sebuah film.**

* * *

Tampak seorang pria sedang melamun, memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat menganjal pikirannya. Ada sesuatu yang malam ini menganggu pikiran dan hatinya. Semua hal itu berhubungan dengan kekasihnya yang tidak kunjung pulang lebih dari seminggu. Padahal dia sangat merindukan kekasih yang sedang jauh darinya.

Pria yang diketahui bernama Robert Fronisher kini mengusap cairan bening yang meleleh tiba-tiba dari sudut matanya. Dia menghela napas berat, hujan sejak tadi sore tak kunjung berhenti. Seakan-akan hujan tengah menemaninya larut dalam kesedihan.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu mereka hanya berhubungan melalui telepon namun itu belum mampu melepas semua rasa rindu yang dirasakan oleh Robert. Ingin rasanya, Robert menyusul Rufus—kekasihnya yang berada di Amerika dan menikmati waktu mereka di negeri Paman Sam tersebut. Tetapi niat Robert dia urungkan. Robert tidak ingin menganggu pekerjaan kekasihnya dan yang lebih parah mungkin Robert akan diduakan dengan pekerjaan yang sedang ditangani oleh Rufus.

Sejujurnya Robert tidak akan seperti ini jika Rufus menghubungi dirinya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya melepaskan rindu. Tetapi sudah pukul sepuluh malam, Rufus belum juga menghubunginya. Dan jujur, Robert sudah mencoba untuk menghubungi Rufus, namun harus terhenti ketika dia akan menekan angka-angka yang tertera di telepon. Robert hanya takut jika dia menghubungi Rufus maka pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan oleh kekasihnya akan tertunda dan membuat semakin lama saja Rufus di Ameika. Robert segera meletakkan gagang telepon dengan rasa kecewa dan sesak di dadanya.

Lagi dan lagi, Robert menyerah dengan keadaan seperti ini. dia memandangi telepon yang berada di sampingnya dan berharap Rufus menghubunginya. Ini resiko yang harus Robert terima ketika dia menjalin dengan seseorang yang berpengaruh di dunia. Rufus Sixsmith adalah salah satu dari seratus orang berpengaruh di dunia dengan jam kerja yang super sibuk yang memiliki banyak perusahaan. Sebagian perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh Rufus adalah warisan dari orang tuanya dan sisanya adalah hasil usahanya. Tidak heran jika waktu yang diberikan Rufus untuk Robert terbilang sedikit. Dan Robert harus bisa memakluminya. Dia tidak bisa menuntut lebih, dia sudah beruntung memiliki Rufus yang bersedia menjalin hubungan dengan dirinya. Robert hanyalah aktor jalanan di London yang beruntung karena dapat bertemu dengan Rufus yang merupakan pengusaha yang sangat terkenal di London. Jika memikirkan itu semua membuat Robert menyadari bahwa seharusnya dia tidak pantas berada di sini. Pantas berada di sisi Rufus.

Robert menahan rindu yang begitu besar pada Rufus.

Baru saja Robert ingin memejamkan matanya, terdengar suara dering telepon yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring. Dengan cepat, Robert mengangkatnya.

"Rufus." Ucap Robert ketika dia mengangkat gagang telepon itu. Terdengar nada yang menahan rindu.

Rufus tertawa ringan di seberang sana. "Kau merindukanku?"

Robert terdiam sejenak, memainkan kabel gagang telepon dengan gugup. "Te-tentu saja aku merindukanmu."

Rufus tertawa lagi. "Aku lega mendengarnya. Aku juga merindukanmu."

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Tanya Robert, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang menurutnya sedikit kaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tugas hari ini cukup banyak tetapi aku dapat menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Dan bagaimana dengan drama yang kau mainkan?" tanya Rufus balik dengan penuh perhatian.

"Semuanya berjalan lancar. Hanya saja ada yang kurang." Robert mengigit bibirnya pelan.

Rufus membalas ucapan Robert singkat. "Apa?"

"Kau." Lega Robert mengatakannya. "Kau adalah elemen penting dalam drama pertunjukanku. Saat kau tidak ada di bangku tempat kau biasa duduk. Aku merasa pertunjukanku menjadi kurang sempurna."

Robert dapat merasakan bahwa di seberang sana, Rufus sedang menyunggingkan bibirnya.

"Walaupun begitu, pertunjukanmu sungguh sempurna."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Rufus tidak menjawab. Suasana menjadi lebih hening.

"Rufus. Kau masih di sana?" Robert memastikan bahwa Rufus masih di sana.

"Rufus?" panggil Robert sekali lagi. Tetapi tak ada jawaban.

Hingga Robert menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Baru saja, Robert akan memberikan pukulan namun seketika itu juga Robert menahannya. Bagaimana mungkin Robert memukulnya jika yang sedang memeluknya adalah seseorang yang begitu dia rindukan ?.

"Kau!" Agak terkejut juga mendapati Rufus bersamanya. Padahal seharusnya Rufus berjarak ribuan mil darinya. Dengan segera Robert mengatasi rasa keterkejutannya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu." Dengan erat Robert memeluk Rufus yang kini tengah tersenyum jahil padanya. "Kau jahat sekali. Berani kau membuatku seperti orang gila seperti ini." Tambah Robert dengan nada kesal.

Rufus menatap Robert dengan lembut. "Aku tidak jahat. Hanya saja aku ingin membuat sebuah kejutan untukmu."

"Dan kau berhasil." Robert memukul pelan dada Rufus. "Jangan bilang kau—" Robert memandang penuh tanya pada Rufus.

Rufus menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku menonton semua pertunjukanmu. Kau menawan seperti biasa. Kau bersinar di antara yang lain." Rufus mengecup pelan bibir Robert.

"Kau berhasil mengerjaiku." Lagi dan lagi, Robert memeluk tubuh Rufus. "Tetapi aku senang karena kau tidak melewatkan pertunjukanku."

Robert menyatukan keningnya pada kening Rufus. "Aku akan melakukan apapun demi kekasihku. Tidak ada yang berharga selain menyenangkannya."

"Jangan merayuku." Robert terkekeh mendengar perkataan Rufus barusan.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau hanya untukmu."

Robert sangat menikmati kebersamaan ini.

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Robert, membawa dirinya menjauh dari Rufus dan segera meletakkan gagang telepon pada tempatnya.

"Tidak terlalu." Rufus menjawab singkat.

"Tetapi kau perlu istirahat. Mengingat kau baru mengalami perjalanan yang panjang."

"Aku rasa kita bisa pergi keluar." Rufus mengemukakan idenya. "Perjalanan yang panjang tidak dapat mematahkan semangatku."

"Kau seperti biasanya. Selalu penuh dengan semangat."

"Bagaimana? Kau mau pergi keluar bersamaku?" Tanya Rufus mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Robert mendekati Rufus. "Apa saja untukmu. Ayo, kalau kau ingin pergi keluar."

"Kau ingin kemana?" Tanya Rufus.

Robert tampak memikirkan tempat yang ingin sekali dia kunjungi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke restoran dekat pantai yang tidak jauh dari sini? Ada yang mengatakan padaku bahwa di sana sangat romantis. Aku ingin ke sana." Robert mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

Rufus tersenyum membuat semburat merah terlihat di wajah Robert. "Tentu saja. kita akan ke sana."

Robert kembali memeluk Rufus. "Terima kasih. Dan kau tahu betapa aku merindukanmu?"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Aku yakin rasa rindu yang kita rasakan sama."

**THE END**

* * *

**Akhirnya, Kesampaian buat bikin cerita mengenai mereka berdua ^^**

**Udah lama suka sama pair ini tapi baru kesampaian bikin cerita tentang mereka berdua.**

**Dan akhir yang cukup menyedihkan ketika mereka harus terpisahkan dengan Robert yang menembak dirinya sendiri.**

**But so far, bisa juga main ke tempat ini~**


End file.
